Aphrodite A (Angels)
Aphrodite A (アフロダイA) is a giant robot from Mazinger Angels, piloted by team leader Sayaka Yumi. Appearance Aphrodite resembles its original anime counterpart but is colored orange and white instead of its original coloring, it also has a heart shaped stripe on the left thigh which is its trademark. In Mazinger Angels Z, Aphrodite received a redesign, sporting a much darker coloration and a changed chest area, giving it an appearance more similar to the Aphrodite A from the original Mazinger Z manga. Weapons and Equipment Oppai Missile System The standard weapon system for current generation Mazinger Angel robots. The weapons are launched from the chest area, often as missiles or melee weapons. *'Missiles': Standard explosive missiles. *'Iron Cutter Missiles': Based on the Iron Cutter from the Mazinger Z, Super Alloy Z blades sprout from the sides of the missiles, capable of cutting through the strongest steel. *'Megaton Hammer': a pair of flails attached to the chest, they are powerful heavy weapons (weighing 10 metric tons) that can dent and smash through most strong steels. *'Mazinger Blade': a folding sword extracted from the left breast cavity. A powerful Super Alloy Z blade, with great cutting ability. * Rocket Punch Missiles: Shoots a pair of fist-tipped missiles at enemies, possesses great blunt force allowing the attack to burst through tough armor. *'Exceed Spear': a long polearm weapon built for close combat, depending on the equipment of the user it can transform, in Aphrodite's case it assumes the Iron Cutter formation. Great Booster A support machine created by Prof. Nonaka to serve as a back-up for flight when the Minerva X Sirene Mode is unavailable. Snow White Aphrodite When facing Count Brocken's acid weapons, the Aphrodite was redesigned with a special acid-resistant paint as well as an attachment to the chest area that allows it to perform the Breast Heart Fire, a powerful blast of thermal energy that can melt and/or destroy an enemy. This feature was used again in the final battle against Dr. Hell. Zwei Version A few years after Dr. Hell's defeat, Aphrodite was redesigned with a new OPM. Instead of automated missile launches, Aphrodite opens a latch from her chest. Later it is given the ability to fight in outer space. *'Missiles': Standard weapons of the OPM. *'Machine Gun': A large machine gun turret appears out of the chest and fires away at a target, capable of easily destroying a Saucer Beast. History Aphrodite A, along with the other robots used by the current Mazinger Angels was created by Tsuyoshi Nonaka. It would appear along with its pilot Sayaka Yumi to fight any threat the world was facing. From crimes committed by a few criminals such as Baron Ashura and Count Brocken to the nefarious plots of Dr. Hell. The Aphrodite would go through several changes to fight enemies more effectively, including an acid resistant paint to resist acid attacks. Ultimately, Aphrodite would be used to defeat major enemies. Even after a few years, this role did not cease with the threat of the Vegan Empire and their Saucer Beasts. It was later used with the Iron Z and Minerva X in the final battle against the Empire. Gallery SRWCrossOmega_AA_MA.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Category:Angels Mecha Category:Mecha